Experiment no 380
by Pens-are-my-Shurikens
Summary: Ever since the recent discovery of the revolutionary Mega Stones and their ability to power-up certain Pokemon, there are still those selfish many who attempt to maximize its power. A certain Pokemon is put into these attempts, and only one who is determined enough to put her out of custody can get her out of this, before cruelty dawns upon the world.
1. Prologue

"Experiment no. 151 proved to be unsuccessful."

The area was pitch-black, darkness blanketing the presence of the seemingly large building — or the expansion of an empty and deserted space.

The hoarse voice that bounced back and forth this place was cold and scary, like roars of predators that might gobble you up in one bloody chomp. Well, everything this place had was horrifying, no adjectives or such needed.

_"And so?"_

The second voice that came out was probably from a radio, contained in a small space to make that sound that mixed with static. It didn't look like the person that the voice belonged to was merry either, but it didn't seem to intimidate the first croaky one.

A sharp _flick_ could be heard, but anyone could be unsure where it came from; you could hear it in all directions. Dim orange lights switched on, quite bright enough to illuminate the spacious marble room the two voices were in.

A man in a lab coat paced around the emerald shaded floor, making the noisy footsteps coming from the sturdy one-inch heel of his leather black shoes. the unusual make-up of his hair was like a grey cloud, dark yet cotton-like. His round spectacles had no frame, yet it somehow concealed his eyes. He held an old yellowed folder with his left hand.

"I have found a far more effective subject." The scientist replied curtly, speaking to no one in particular. After his response, it took a few moments of consideration before the latter voice replied.

_"Very well. Who is the subject in question?"_ The second voice still could not be seen, whether in the form of even the oldest phone or in the form of a very short midget.

"It is foreign — from Hoenn, actually — but I have found one of its kind in Johto, sir." He remained serious, with a bit of remorse for what he was doing.

_"Cut it straight, old man. What's the name of your pathetic lab rat!?"_ The voice was stronger now, somehow making the scientist cover his ears as he cringed and blinked for more than a moment.

"Mrm, _L- Latias_, sir," he stammered, ears stinging from some kind of static residue from some...somewhere. "Well, uh, I need it, for something with a Gyaradosite Stone I found recently. It'll be all Team Rocket's worth, I can assure you that."

_"How come you are not requiring a Gyarados? It's called Gyaradosite for a reason."_

"Trust me, sir, with a little genetic twinges here and there, it's a little different than what you're envisioning. But, what I am envisioning is far more deeper than what you'd regularly think." He said, smirking. He opened the folder, revealing an early sketch of what seemed to be a too much of a fantasy to be a real Pokemon. It was sketched pretty lightly, and erasures were visible here and there. A small text is neatly typewritten under the drawing:

"No. 380."

At this, the scientist grinned.

"Very deep indeed."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Which reduces the attack stat..." the boy muttered aloud, his eyes scanning the small textbook he was holding from left to right. On most days, he'd usually prefer rereading his vast collection of comic books, but the ones he brought along were getting (admittedly) boring.

But then again, reading a non-picture book became just as boring as that. That was because it was difficult to actually understand what he was reading with the cold air bugging him to change into a jacket that he didn't have. Then there was the rock-hard and icy cold chairs they provided at the gate, which had nothing of comfort to be found in there, but the large sanctuary for irritation to be stored.

The yellow-furred pet beside him didn't seem to survive the airport's provisions and bad service either, having needed the boy's warm hand rubbing him. It had to embrace itself at times when it got as chill as winter.

"...therefore, burns should be avoided at all costs. But to heal a burn, use a burn heal..." He whispered the text once more, elbows on his thighs and his eyes narrowed, just to make an effort of ignoring their regional airport's inferiority.

"Pika?" The pikachu beside him twitched its black marked ears, delivering a 'that's-new' look. It leapt unto its master's lap, trying to make out what was so special with paragraphs of gibberish and alien symbols. It nuzzled on its trainer again for more warmth, replied by a wandering gloved hand rubbed the scruff of fur that stood up, flattening it until it was hidden with all the other furs that lay down.

"You've got some fur up there. You might look like Ritchie's pikachu later on, you know." he spoke up, flipping the thin sheet of bookpaper to the left, and as the mouse noticed, to two more bound pages with the weird signs and no drawings at all. "Mom's enrolling me in summer classes by the time we're coming back. Go figure."

Pikachu looked up at its trainer once more, now with a 'coming-back-from-where' look. It outstretched its paws in curiosity, hind legs only shifting a little up. "Pika?" It asked, just making sure he understood the question.

"She's saying I'm dumb, huh?" The boy sighed in disappointment and frustration - at himself. The electric-type shook its head very quickly, trying to dismiss the thought before...whatever. "P-Pika!" It shove it chubby paws at him, supporting his 'not-at-all' delivery.

"Well," he paused, snapping the book closed, "Look on the bright side of things though: everything was worth it..."

Pikachu tilted his head.

"The new battle facilities, the new gym...it's a place where Ash Ketchum belongs!"

Unless his eyes were deceiving him, the pikachu caught sight of a transparent claw near the boy's red and white hat. The mouse's mouth went a little agape, as it took a step to its right to catch the sudden flip of it, which went unnoticed by its trainer. He could've sworn he saw the claw give a gesture of keeping his quiet and disappeared.

...And then he saw his master..._blush._


End file.
